Sagetale
by Undertaleismylife
Summary: Sage is a seventeen year old girl who hates her boring life. One day, she decides to take a break from it and travels to mount Ebott for a break. She has a small picnic. When she decides to pack it up, she trips on a vine and falls into the underground. What will happen? Will she follow the fate of every fallen human before her? Will she ever see her step mother's face again?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

My name is Sage. I am part Columbian. I was born when my mom was raped but decided to keep the baby. From the surface, I seem like a normal student at Riverside High School. My grades are good, I'm quiet in class, I look normal. Well, truth is that I'm actually far from that. I hate school, it's just a timewaster. It's like the government is testing us to see who can keep the most stuff in their brains for a week or two and then forget it after a test. That's why I skip class a lot.

I don't really have many friends. I have one or two but we're distant. All I do is stand there while they talk and occasionally make small talk with me. I feel outcasted from everyone. But what's to gain by being their friend? They're all just fake anyways. But I do feel kind of lonely since there's nobody to share my works with. But hey, there's nothing a little weed can't help, right?

Apparently we have to run today. It's the government wanting to judge us by how much we can strain our bodies until we pass out. Luckily, I'm pretty skinny, but I can't say the same for my "friend" Katie. She's an overly emotional diabetic redhead with celiac disease who always whines about her unluckiness. It's delightfully ironic that she's overweight without eating sugar or gluten. If you think you're unlucky just because of that you should take a walk in my shoes, but I've seen so much you'd probably be running for your life instead of walking.

I've seen a lot. Not just your typical bad day or a dog dying. I've seen the closest people to me die, even when it was my fault. I've seen violence, drugs, alcohol, and I've seen murder. I've seen it all. When I was thirteen my mother committed suicide. She was the only thing I had. My father was in prison for domestic abuse, and my more distant relatives didn't want me and my sister. So I was sent to New Hope Orphanage.

I spent years in that orphanage and fell into a dark stage of my life. I was never the one picked. Nobody wanted anyone who was older than twelve or so. I met someone whom had been there for much longer than me named Alice. She was around two years older than me. Her and I became good friends. My little sister and I would sit there and seek advice from her for hours on end.

Speaking of my sister Emily, she was only nine at the time. She was young and innocent. It was a rough time but she tried to be positive. She was very dependant on me and still is. The lucky thing is that we were adopted together. We were adopted by a young vibrant woman with long locks of brunette hair. She was very kind to us and treated us as her bloodborne child Analise. After being her children for a year she married a nice, polite man and we moved to Riverside, Georgia.

That is when I went to this high school. I immediately knew I wouldn't fit in. I only fitted in at New Hope because I was unwanted and poor like the others, but these people had much higher standards. And I was right, I didn't fit in at all. I was attacked by a group of three kids and came home with bruises all over me. But the other guys got it worse than I did, heh.

 **(A/N: Didn't know how to end it here, lol)**


	2. Chapter 2: Fallen

**(A/N: Sorry for the POV change here, just thought it'd be better if the first chapter was Sage's POV and the rest was 3rd person. Thanks for reading, by the way! :D)**

"Sage, wake up, honey!" Sage's mother, Hailie, called. "It's time for school!"

"Give me five more minutes..." Sage said, covering her head with a plump pillow.

"No, sweetie! I woke up late so you have thirty minutes instead of an hour! And I've got to be at work early, so I have to get ready too."

"Fine.." Sage mumbled as she sat up and stretched.

She got up and looked in the closet. Her wardrobe was just comfortable stuff like yoga pants and oversized T-shirts, but she also had some skinny jeans and crop tops that she borrowed a year ago and never returned. She slipped on a blue shirt and some ripped skinny jeans and went to the bathroom to straighten her hair.

 _'I wish I could just go somewhere without all of these horrible people. I think I just need a break from them. I think I need a break from even all of humanity...'_ She thought as she observed herself in the mirror.

"Analise and Emily, come get your lunch! And Sage, your bus is here!" Sage's mom yelled from the living room.

Sage grabbed her bag and ran. Not to the bus, of course not. She had other plans. She waited for the bus to pass and then got on her bike and made way to the calmest place in Riverside; Mount Ebbot. She had packed her bag with some water bottles and sandwiches for a small picnic. It's the only thing she could think of doing while away from everybody.

When she got there, she laid out her blanket. She has had this oversized blanket since she's been in the orphanage. Alice had given it to her when a new child had borrowed hers. It was handmade with the sun and clouds on one side, and the stars and shining moon on the other. She slept with it every night.

 _'Finally. Alone at last.'_ She thought. _'Well, I don't feel very alone. But this is as close to feeling alone as I'll ever get so I might as well make the best of it.'_

Sage unzipped her bag and pulled out two ham and swiss sandwiches and some water and placed it on the blanket. She took a bite of a sandwich as she observed the foggy, yet beautiful, views that Mount Ebbot had to offer. By the time she finished one sandwich, she was already full. She packed up her things and decided to take a closer look at the views.

She suddenly felt very cold, so she wrapped up in her blanket and walked towards the cliff. She started to feel unusually calm. Too calm. She knew she should be aware because there are coyotes out here, but she couldn't fight it. As she was walking, her shoe got tangled in a band of vines, causing her to go back to her usually aware self.

 _'Dammit.. I'll just fix that...'_

Sage bent over to undo the vines. But when she stood up, she lost her balance and fell over the edge of the cliff. She screamed and grabbed at a ledge, but her hand slipped and before she could think about what just happened... black.


	3. Chapter 3: Talking Flowers and Pies

Sage woke up in a strange, dark, grassy area. She felt like she just had a bad dream but she just realized that it was real; everything was real. The mountain, the underground... Now she's going to discover if the legends her grandfather had told her about the monsters were real. She got up and walked to a strangely lit area with green grass. Suddenly, some weird flower popped out of the ground.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" The flower beamed.

"H-Hi I'm Sage," Sage nervously said.

"Nice to meet ya! You're new here, aren'tcha? Let me help you out!' The flower said as Sage's soul appeared in front of her.

 _Well, I might was well trust him. I mean, he's a flower. How harmful could he be?_ Sage thought.

"What's this?" Sage asked. It somehow looked familiar to her... but she couldn't remember why.

"That is your soul, the very culmination of your being!" He said.

"But what does it do?" She said, obviously confused by all of this.

"Well, you can level it up and make it stronger, of course! How, you ask? By gaining love. I can give you some of mine! Mine are in the form of little white friendliness pellets!" Flowey said with enthusiasm, trying not to snicker.

 _This is very shady, I should not trust anyone here if they're anything like this guy..._ Sage thought.

The so called "friendliness pellets" came towards her soul, but she dodged them.

"Buddy, you missed them. Let's try again!" Flowey said.

But she dodged again.

"Are you braindead! Run. Into. The. Bulle-friendliness pellets," Flowey said, starting to get impatient.

But she dodged yet again.

" **You know what's going on here, don't you? You just want to see me** ** _suffer_** **. DIE."** Flowey said in a chilling voice.

A circle of the bullets surrounded her soul and started closing in.

 _Oh shit... what am I gonna do?_ Sage thought, nervously sweating.

But she was saved when a goat appeared and shot fire at the flower. She was wearing a purple dress and had a motherly vibe to her.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent being!" She said. "My name is Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I came just in time to save you. Follow me,"

"O-okay," Sage said as she followed Toriel through the ruins.

"The ruins are filled with puzzles, they can be switches, or they can be more complex. Like this switch, just step on the stones and the door will be opened."

"Okay," Sage said casually.

"And if an enemy attacks you, just stall it until I come and help you solve the problem," Toriel said protectively. "Try it with this dummy."

Sage looked at the grey dummy made out of stuffing and fabric. She awkwardly made conversation with the dummy.

"Very good, my child," Toriel said. "Come along."

After about ten more minutes of walking and puzzles, they were finally at Toriel's house.

"This is my home. But it is also yours now. Follow me to your room," She said. "You're the first human to come here in a long time. I'm glad I saved you from that terrible creature. He does this to every human,"

"Are there really monsters down here?" Sage asked curiously.

"Yes, but they're not bad monsters- well, at least most of them. But you're safe as long as you're with me," Toriel answered.

"This is your room. I have some toys in here and some clothes too. I've had them here for about a month. They were on sale and I couldn't resist the offer," Toriel rambled.

"Oh, thank you!" Sage said with a smile.

"You're welcome, my child," Toriel replied with a soft, motherly smile.

 _She feels just like my mom!_ Sage thought, still smiling.

"...And this is the kitchen, where I make my pies," She continued on.

"Cool, I love pie!" Sage smiled.

"And this is the living room, where I like to read my books. My room is on the left in the hallway, but I don't do anything except for sleep in there so if you need me at any time just wake me up or come in here and get me, my child," Toriel explained.

"What are you reading right now?" Sage asked.

"I'm reading '72 Uses for Snails'!" Toriel said as she put on her reading glasses. "Would you like to know an interesting snail fact?"

"Yeah," Sage said, still smiling.

"Snails sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature," Toriel said with a genuine smile. "Oh, I just remembered, I need to go run some errands real quick."

"Oh,"

"I'll be back in about ten minutes or so, just stay put," Toriel said. "Here's a cell phone if you need me!"

"Okay, bye!" Sage said.

"Oh, and before I leave. For no real reason, which do you prefer? Butterscotch or cinnamon?"

"Butterscotch, I guess, but I also like cinnamon," Sage answered.

"Thanks!" Toriel said as she left.

Despite the temptation to explore, Sage was rather tired. Sage laid down in her bed, which was the perfect size for her, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Skelebros

Sage had been living under Toriel's roof for about a month. She was happy but she felt trapped. She felt like a small child in a big world, but only observing it from the confinements of their playpens, only dreaming of what it's like to no longer be bound to their small pens. Sage had been planning her escape for a few days and decided to leave today. Toriel was not at home so it was her chance.

She made way down the long staircase, trying not to trip over herself as she hurried. As soon as she walked in here she smelled the aroma of wood. It seemed as if this room was barely used; the painting on the wall had no chips in it, the floor was absolutely spotless, and it was very quiet in there. She started to walk towards the exit, starting to feel nervous. She was almost there but she started hearing footsteps behind her.

 _Shit._ She thought as she tried to find a place to hide, but there was nothing in there except for the exit.

"M-My child," Toriel said as she walked into the room.

"Toriel, I was just exploring downstairs, I've never been down here," Sage said.

"You can explore the ruins," Toriel said.

"But I've explored the ruins over a gazillion times, Toriel!" Sage said.

"But you can't leave, for if you do, he, Asgore, will kill you! I'm doing this for the best, my child!" Toriel said, raising her voice a bit.

"But I can care for myself, Toriel, I'm not a small child!" Sage said, raising her voice as well. It broke her heart to say something like that, but it was true.

"Very well then. If you think you can survive, then prove it. Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive," Toriel said, her voice getting darker.

"Toriel, I can't fight you. You're like a mother to me and I don't want to go against you!" Sage cried out.

"Fine, I guess you are." Toriel sighed. "What am I thinking anyways, you wouldn't be happy here. The ruins is a small place once you get used to it anyways."

"Don't feel bad Toriel," Sage said, feeling heat behind her eyes. Was she really about to cry?

"It's fine. You may leave, my child, but do not come back," Toriel said, hugging her. "And please, take care of yourself."

Sage walked out of the ruins, happy to be free. She walked out and found herself in a snowy area with trees dotting the area except for a shoveled trail. She followed the trail, hoping to find something interesting. Nothing. She started to feel as if she was not alone after a few minutes. She jumped as she started hearing footsteps behind her. She looked back, but there was nothing there except for her footprints.

The footsteps continued and she started to get anxious as she sped up her pace. The footsteps sped up along with her. Suddenly, she heard a low voice speak to her.

"Human. Don't you know how to greet a pal?" It said.

Sage froze in place and started sweating.

"Turn around and shake my hand," It continued.

Sage turned around to see a skeleton and nearly screamed, but remembered that she was in the underground. He was wearing a blue jacket with white fluff on the hood and black basketball shorts. He was about the same height as her, just a tad taller. His face looked serious as he extended his hand out to her. She hesitated for a second and shook his hand, only to hear a whoopie cushion being squished as the skeleton's expression went from dead serious to a large grin in a split second.

"Haha, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick! It never gets old!" He said with a casual voice. "The name's Sans, by the way. Sans the skeleton."

"I'm Sage. What're you doing over here, anyways?" Sage asked out of curiosity.

"Eh, I'm supposed to be looking for humans to capture, but I don't care much for it so don't worry about it," Sans began. "But my brother is another story. He's a human hunting _fanatic_!"

"Who is your brother?" Sage said, surprised at the fact that skeletons have brothers.

"Oh, my brother? His name is Papyrus. He can be kind of bossy, but he's a good guy _tibia_ honest," Sans said with a wink and a cheeky grin. (As if skeletons even have cheeks!) "Speaking of Papyrus, that's him over there. Hide behind that house over there, I'll be right back."

"Sup, bro," Sans greeted Papyrus. Papyrus was wayy taller than Sans, wearing a red scarf and a short shirt that looked so small on him that it looked like it could fit Sans.

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S 'SUP', BROTHER!" Papyrus said, he was surprisingly loud. "YOU HAVEN'T WORKED ON YOUR PUZZLES IN DAYS! YOU'VE JUST BEEN STANDING OUTSIDE YOUR POST! I SWEAR, YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY SINGLE DAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SANS! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!"

"I'm just looking at that house. It looks pretty cool. Wanna look, Paps?"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! I'M BUSY WATCHING FOR HUMANS! I WILL BE THE ONE, I MUST THE BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BECOME THE MOST PRAISED PERSON IN SNOWDIN. I WILL BE POPULAR, EVERYONE HERE WILL KNOW MY NAME. BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY, I'LL BECOME PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD!

"Maybe that house will help ya, eh?" Sans smirked.

"SANS THAT'S NOT HELPING! YOU NEVER HELP, ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!" Papyrus said, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Hey take it easy. I've gotten a _ton_ of work done today. A skele _ton_!" Sans said as he winked with a large smile plastered on his face.

"SANS, IT IS NOT TIME FOR YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!" Papyrus said, ironically, he was smiling though.

"C'mon, you're smiling," Sans said.

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus replied.

 _How do they even get along? They're like completely different._ Sage thought.

"Ugh, what does someone as great as me have to do for a bit of recognition..." Papyrus mumbled.

"Sounds like your really working yourself down to the _bone_!" Sans said childishly.

"SANS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I'M GOING TO GO TEND TO MY PUZZLES! AS FOR YOURS, PUT A LITTLE MORE ' _BACKBONE'_ INTO IT!" Papyrus said before walking away with a loud laugh.

"Okay, you can come out now," Sans said as he grabbed Sage's hand and helped her over a bush. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Sage replied.

"My brother's been kind of down lately, and seeing a human might make his day. Could you help me?"

"Why not?" Sage said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Thanks a billion! Don't worry, by the way, my brother isn't dangerous, even if he tries to be," Sans said with a smile. "I'll be up ahead."

 **(A/N: It took me forever to find the dialogue and make it fit so be greatful ye besterds :3)**


	5. Chapter 5: Puzzles

Sage started to sweat nervously as she continued to walk, the voices of Sans and Papyrus guiding her as she looked at the scenery around her. She didn't know why she was scared, Papyrus isn't frightening at all. Her thoughts were interrupted as she reached her destination, the two brothers chattering about.

"hey bro, what's that?" Sans lazily questions as he pointed at her.

"WHY, THAT IS A… ROCK," Papyrus said, pointing at the rock in front of her as she stood awkwardly.

"...but what's that _in front_ of the rock?" Sans asked, maintaining his grin.

"OH MY GOD. SANS," Papyrus said, mouth agape. "(is that a human?)"

"(yes)"

"OH MY GODDDD!" Papyrus exclaimed before clearing his throat and puffing out his chest, trying to look intimidating. "HUMAN. I'M GOING TO GO TEND TO MY PUZZLES. IF YOU WISH TO CHALLENGE THEM, CONTINUE. BUT ONLY IF YOU DARE. NYEHEHEHEH!"

And with that, the taller skeleton was gone quicker than a heartbeat. Sans walked towards Sage, hands in his jacket pockets as always, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"heya kiddo, i wanna really thank you. you really made paps happy today," Sans said, smiling a more genuine smile.

"You don't have to thank me, I mean it's what friends do," Sage said, blushing.

"well, i'll seeya later, kiddo, i've got to go help paps with his puzzles," Sans said as he turned and made way to where Papyrus was working on puzzles.

Sage walked over to a sign that read "Welcome to Snowdin Town: Where the days are cold but our hearts are warm! Population: 250"

' _Hmm… 250 must be a large number of people...er... monsters here.'_ Sage thought as she walked over to a small shack with the word "nicecream" painted on it.

"Hi, would you like some nicecream on this cold winter day? It won't melt on ya!" The bunny operating it said, beaming at Sage.

"Well, my stomach is rumbling," Sage said, rubbing her flat tummy. "Sure, why not?"

"That'll be 2g, please!" He said.

"I don't think I have any, I only have human currency…" Sage said with a frown.

"Wait, you're a human?" He asked as he muttered a 'well i'll be damned'. "How is it in the overworld? Do the stars shine in harmony with the rhythm of your soul like they say they do?"

"Well, they kind of do, I guess. When I coem to think about it I miss the stars, though. But in the overworld they don't mean anything significant. Just something to gaze at as time passes by.." Sage said.

"Anyways, I guess I could give you a free one as your first one since you're new here," He said. "Have a nice day! By the way, be careful, there are some monsters here that won't be so nice to you, like Undyne…"

Sage waved to him and walked over to a bench and started eat her nice cream. It tasted just like a birthday cake ice cream cone back up there. When Sage was finished with her nice cream, she threw it away and walked into Snowdin Town.

"Where is that...HUMAN, YOU FINALLY SHOWED!" Papyrus said, adjusting his scarf. "THIS PUZZLE IS A MAZE… WITH INVISIBLE WALLS! HOW CLEVER OF I! IF YOU RUN INTO ANY OF THEM, YOU WILL RECEIVE A PAINFUL SHOCK! CONTINUE IF YOU DARE, HUMAN!"

Sage walked into one of the so called 'invisible walls' and didn't get shocked, much to Papyrus's surprise.

"(um bro, i think you have to put the thingy on their head for it to work..)" Sans whispered.

"(oh)" Papyrus realiized as he walked over to her, his footsteps showing the path, and placed it on her head.

"NOW CONTINUE IF YOU DARE!" Papyrus said, smiling.

Sage followed his footsteps and finally made it to the other side.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU REALLY ARE A SMART ONE IF YOU SOLVED ONE OF MY PUZZLES SO EASILY! BUT THAT ONE WAS _EASY!_ THE NEXT ONE IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS, AND WILL BE EXTREMELY CHALLENGING! FAREWELL, HUMAN!" Papyrus said, obviously very slightly angry.

"i know i've already told you this, but thanks a lot, kiddo. If you need anywhere to crash i can sneak ya in tonight in return for helping me,!" Sans said, blushing barely noticeably as he walked forward.

Sage followed as she found the puzzle Papyrus was talking about. Very funny. It was a word search puzzle on the ground. She walked right past it.

"SANS, THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, YOU LAZYBONES!" Papyrus said.

"should've used today's crossword instead," Sans said, grinning. "it's the hardest puzzle yet,"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT!" Papyrus gasped. "JUNIOR JUMBLE IS _EASILY_ THE HARDEST!"

"really? that easy-peasy word scramble? nah, that's for baby-bones," Sans said, smirking.

"HUMAN, HELP ME PROVE THE TRUTH TO MY BROTHER!" Papyrus said as his eyes scanned over you.

"Junior Jumble is harder, I guess…" Sage said, shrugging.

"HA HA HA, IN YOUR FACE, BROTHER! HUMANS MUST BE VERY SMART IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE SO HARD TO COMPLETE! NYEHEHEHEH!" Papyrus said as he continued forward.

"hey, thanks for saying 'junior jumble' just to make my brother happy. he got so confused yesterday trying to solve the horoscope, hehe," Sans chuckled.

"You must care a lot about your brother," Sage said as she looked at the skeleton in his eye sockets.

"trust me, papyrus is very important to me. he may be a bonehead, but he's still my brother and despite how different we are we get along ay-okay," Sans explained.

After a few more surprisingly easy puzzles, Sage was tired. But luckily, so were the two brothers.

"WELL, HUMAN. I'D SHOW OFF MORE OF MY CLEVER PUZZLES BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE ANIME NIGHT WITH ALPHYS AND UNDYNE. BUT FEAR NOT, I SHALL TOMORROW!" Papyrus said, smiling. "I SHALL BE BACK TOMORROW. (and don't worry sans, i won't tell undyne about the human, she'll be proud if i bring them to her myself later!) NYEHEHEH!"

"okay kiddo, we can go home now since my brother's having anime night," Sans said as Sage shivered, rubbing her arms for heat "you cold, kiddo? here, you can borrow my jacket."

Sage put on the jacket, which was surprisingly warm considering a skeleton was wearing it. It smelled of stale ketchup and burnt spaghetti. She nuzzled into the fur as she walked with Sans, following a trail of stones.

"this is it," Sans said, pointing at a rather large log cabin with two stories as he pulled his keys out of the jacket Sage was wearing, opening the door.

The house was even bigger on the inside. The living room had a green couch, flatscreen TV, and a recliner. Beside that was the kitchen. Upstairs was Sans and Papyrus's rooms.

Sans led Sage upstairs into his room.

"okay, kiddo. not many people get to go into my room. brace yourself," Sans winked as he opened the heavy wooden door.

"Really Sans… just… really?" Sage said, rolling her eyes. "A self sustaining tornado of trash?"

"and a plate of spaghetti," Sans added. "i made with with some ma-"

"Some magic? Say what?" Sage said, confused. "Skeletons have magic?"

"well, i do. you're the first person to know then," Sans said nervously.

"Can you… show me some of your magic?" Sage asked.

Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded Sage. She gasped as she was lifted up and put back down.

"i can do a lot more than that, heh," Sans said, smirking.

"I'm gonna go to sleep, is there any other beds or night clothes?" Sage asked.

"there's pap's bed but his door is locked and you can wear one of my shirts," Sans said.

Sage went to the bathroom to change into a surprisingly oversized shirt of Sans as she slipped off her pants and came back in. She told Sans goodnight and gave him a hug as he blushed blue before she laid down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: You are above my standards!

Sage was awoken from a growling in her stomach. She checked her watch, it was 12:00 AM and Sans was nowhere to be seen. She walked into the kitchen to find some food and seen Sans rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Um… Sans?" Sage questioned, giving him a funny look.

"heya kiddo, im on my nightly ketchup hunt and i got lucky tonight!" Sans said, holding up five bottles of ketchup before squirting it all in his mouth.

Sage took a seat at the large wooden table as Sans did the same. The table was surprisingly clean considering how much ketchup Sans eats if he does this nightly.

"want some kiddo?" Sans asked with a cheeky grin.

"I'll pass…" Sage said, trying not to make a disgusted face just to make him feel better. "But I could go for an orange or something like that."

"eh sorry kid, there's only junk food, don't ask me,," Sans said, shrugging.

"Seriously." Sage said, face solemn before continuing. "I'll take some Alphabetti…"

"okay, put it in the microwave for 2 minutes," Sans instructed. "just don't burn the house down."

"Okay," Sage said, giggling as she sat back down.

"so, papyrus is going to be with undyne and alphys all day and night today too," Sans began. "so i can keep sneaking you in here i guess since it's cold here."

"Cool," Sage said, taking out her Alphabetti and grabbing a spoon.

"so, kiddo. why did you end up in the underground?" Sans asked. "i'm genuinely interested."

"Well, I wanted a break from everybody being so mean to me. On the surface, kids were really cruel to me about my looks so I didn't want to go to school," Sage started.

"but you're beautiful," Sans said, blushing a bit.

"Anyways, I was tired of them so I went to Mt. Ebbot for a break. I ate and then I lost my balance and fell down here," Sage said, scratching the back of her head.

"woah, that's gotta hurt," Sans said.

"Eh, I fell on a bed of flowers," Sage said, shrugging. "The impact was mild, I guess."

"then i assume you've seen your soul..?" Sans questioned.

"I did but I forgot what it looked like," Sage replied. "I remember it being really beautiful, though. Wait, can you show me my soul?"

"umm, any monster could."

"Cool! Then you can show me!" Sage exclaimed.

"uhh.. about that.. to the underground, showing someone your soul unless you are fighting them is considered intimate…" Sans explained.

"Oh… OH…" Sage was flustered by now.

"wow it's 1 already," Sans said. "time for mettatons show. wanna watch it with me?"

"Nah, I'm sleepy," Sage said, putting her bowl in the sink.

Sans frowned a bit as he got up and hugged Sage from her back. (even though its extremely rare for sans to openly hug someone)

"goodnight." Sans said.

Sage woke up at eight in the morning to find Sans in the living room watching 'Would You Rather: Starring Mettaton'. Sage took a seat beside him and watched as bright colors filled the screen.

"Okay, Mettaton," A rabbit lady spoke. "Would you rather kiss a GHOST or a SKELETON?"

"Why a ghost, of course," A square shaped thing on a wheel said.

"what about you? i'd kiss either," Sans shrugged.

"I guess a skeleton, ghosts will just go right through my lips," Sage said, blushing at the thought of kissing Sans.

"heh" Sans smirked.

Suddenly, there was very loud knocking at the door. Sans walked over and opened it only to find his brother.

"BROTHER, I CAME BACK EARLY BECAUSE-HOLY ASGORE WHY IS THE HUMAN IN OUR HOUSEHOLD!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"um... i captured them..?" Sans said, trying to see if he bought it. "Anyways, I'm gonna go get some brunch,"

"OH THAT IS WONDERFUL! I SHALL ATTEMPT TO WEAKEN THEM BEFORE I BRING THEM TO ASGORE!"

"First of all, I'm not a _them_ I'm a _she_ , and second of all, what the hell!" Sage rambled as her soul appeared in front of her.

Papyrus threw bones at her but she dodged. He kept on trying before sweeping a blue bone where she couldn't dodge. Sage kept still and realized that you didn't move on blue attacks. She decided to take Toriel's advice and flirt with him.

"Hey, Papyrus, d-did you sit in a pile of s-sugar?" Sage began, blushing at how terrible she is at flirting.

"NO, I DON'T THINK I DID. WHY, HUMAN?" Papyrus asked.

"Cause' you've g-got a pretty sweet a-ass!" Sage said, winking while doing finger guns.

"OH… I SEE, HUMAN! YOU ARE ASKING ME TO GO ON… A DATE WITH YOU? I GLADLY ACCEPT!" Papyrus said as Sage facepalmed. "FOLLOW ME TO MY ROOM AS I GET PROPERLY ATTIRED FOR OUR DATE."

Sage sat in the taller skeleton's room as Papyrus went to the bathroom to change. She didn't understand why though; it's only bones! After waiting for a while, Papyrus came back in the most ridiculous outfit she's ever seen; a backwards hat, basketball shoulders, shorts, and a croptop that said 'COOL DUDE' on it.

"DO YOU LIKE MY DATING ATTIRE, HUMAN?" Papyrus asked, striking a pose.

"Yes, it's very… creative…" Sage said, cringing a bit.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD LIKE IT!" Papyrus exclaimed, smiling.

After a while of flirting and eating spaghetti, Papyrus had to confess something.

"HUMAN, I THINK YOU ARE TOO ABOVE MY STANDARDS AND WAY BETTER AT DATING THAN ME AND I DO NOT THINK I LIKE YOU THIS WAY! CAN WE JUST BE FRIENDS?"

"Sure, why not?" Sage shrugged.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!" Papyrus said, picking up the human and roughly hugging her.

 **(A/N: Howdy! I'm thinking about shipping Sage with someone. Possibly Sans? Yay or nay? I'm confused and I want to please my readers :U)**


	7. Chapter 7 Theres a Skeleton in my Closet

**(A/N: Shipping Sage with Sans because most of my friends wanted it. If you don't like it, GTFO or just deal with it I guess)**

Sage had been living with the skeleton brothers for a month now and fell into a new daily routine: First, she woke up around 12:00 AM to give Sans some company on his nightly ketchup hunt. Then she stayed up all night and watched MTT with Sans. In the morning, she'd cook for the two skeletons. After eating, she'd take a shower and draw and then she'd spend more time with Sans and papyrus.

Sage was currently cooking some bacon and eggs for the skeletons as she heard a knock at the door. She ran over to answer it, only to be stopped by Papyrus.

"Why'd you do that?" Sage asked.

"Shh, it's Undyne!" Papyrus whisper-yelled.

"Who's Und-" Sage said before having Papyrus cover her mouth.

"Hide in the closet, Sans will accompany you," Papyrus said as he rushed her and Sans into the closet.

The closet was rather cramped, used more like a storage area than anything else. It was filled with boxes of armor and a few boxes of expired Temmie Flakes. The light in there was rather dim so she could barely see either. Because of how crowded it was, she had to sit in Sans lap.

"heya, i hope ya don't mind how cramped it is in here cause' undyne is gonna be here for a while…" Sans said, scratching the back of his skull.

"I don't mind it. I've been i tighter spaces," Sage said. "Who's Undyne anyways?"

"undyne's some fish lady who works for the royal guard and she happens to do cooking with papyrus every weekend so…" Sans shrugged. "if she seen you, she'd kill you and bring you to asgore so you might wanna steer clear of fish"

"Oh, okay," Sage said.

"the good thing about being stuck in here is that you get to sit through more of my hilarious puns!" Sans winked.

"Sans, open the door. Undyne wants me to store some of her old armor," Papyrus whispered as Sans opened the door.

Papyrus placed a box that overfilled with grey armor behind Sage's back, causing her to scooch closer to Sans to avoid being even more cramped. Sans started to blush when he noticed how close to his face she was.

"uh, kiddo? can ya move back a bit, you're kinda close to my face," Sans said.

"I can't, the armor's in the way," Sage said, shrugging her shoulders.

"can you try to do something else besides sitting like this?" Sans said, blushing even darker.

"Mmhmm," Sage nodded as she hugged Sans and rest her chin on his shoulder, causing Sans to blush even more.

"that's better," Sans said. "why didn't the skeleton cross the road?"

"Why?" Sage asked, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"he didn't have the _guts_!" Sans said, winking even though Sage couldn't see in light this dim.

Sans and Sage told puns to each other and talked in the closet for 15 minutes until Undyne left. Papyrus's footsteps could be heard from downstairs as Sans opened the closet door, the two of them falling out on top of each other. Sage accidentally crashed lips with the skeleton as they both blushed over a thousand different shades.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I just fell out of the closet and…" Sage's frantic apology was cut off as Sans kissed her, this time on purpose.

"eh, don't worry about it. i enjoyed it anyways," Sans said, blushing a deep indigo.

"Y-you did?" Sage questioned as she sat beside Sans on his bed.

"yep," Sans said, blushing even darker.

Sage then pecked the skeleton on the cheek, completely flustered at this point.

"I've gotta go take a shower, I'll talk to ya later," Sage said, hugging the skeleton.

-"paps, i kissed the human" Sans explained, heart beating fast.

"WHAT? SANS! HOW!?" Papryus said, blushing a small bit.

"well you know how we were in the closet together?" Sans started as Papyrus nodded. "when i opened the door she fell on me and it just sorta happened and i think i like her now."

"BROTHER! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU'RE CAUGHT SMOOCHING A HUMAN?" Papyrus said, he wasn't angry, he just wanted Sans to be safe.

"don't worry about it bro, i won't get caught or anything."

"FINE. BUT STILL, WOWIE! MY BROTHER, FINALLY DATING SOMEONE INSTEAD OF JUST BOONDOGGLING AROUND! AND THAT PERSON IS MY FRIEND TOO!" Papyrus said, happy for Sans.

"heh, stop it bro, we're not dating," Sans said, blushing.

"NOT YET!" Papyrus said, smiling stupidly.

"Ugh," Sans hid his face in his hands, flustered. "papyrus, please shut up."

"OKAY, I MUST TEND TO MY PUZZLES, SEE YOU LATER, BROTHER," Papyrus said as he stood up and walked out the door.

 **(A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucked i just needed to find a way to make sans totally crush on Sage and stuff so yeh)**


	8. Chapter 8: Grillby's

**(A/N: SHORT CHAPTER DON'T JUDGE ME :o)**

"HUMAN!" Papyrus exclaimed like an excited puppy.

"Papyrus, it's three o' clock in the morning…" Sage said, awoken from her sleep.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Papyrus started as Sage gave a nod of approval. "I THINK MY BROTHER…"

"Go on…" Sage urged.

"(i think my brother has acquired a… what do humans call it… crush? On you!)" Papyrus whisper yelled.

"What?" Sage said, her eyes widening, obviously flustered. "H-He does? W-why would he… h-how… ME? A human of all things?"

"YES BUT DO NOT WORRY, HUMAN! MY BROTHER ASKED ME TO TELL YOU THIS SO HE IS COMPLETELY FINE," Papyrus said before Sage questioned him. "HE WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU RETURN HIS FEELINGS OF AFFECTION..?"

"I-I… m-maybe I do maybe I d-don't!" Sage stuttered, beyond flustered at this point.

"HUMAN, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT TO SANS," Papyrus said uncharacteristically as he pat her back.

"I-I… I do," Sage was hiding her face in her hands when she answered, so it was muffled.

"PERFECT HUMAN! YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE CUTEST COUPLE!" Papyrus exclaimed, running off in the direction of the living room as Sage followed quietly behind.

Sage stopped at the entrance of the living room to eavesdrop. She wasn't that invading of their privacy, she just wanted to see Sans's reaction. She did not expect what happened.

"SAAAAAAAAAANS!" Papyrus yelled with a huge smile. "THE HUMAN RETURNS YOUR AFFECTION!"

"what?" Sans questioned, spitting out his ketchup. "she does? holy shhhhhh-crap!"

"GO TALK TO THEM, THEY'RE IN YOUR ROOM WHERE THEY SLEPT LAST NIGHT!" Papyrus said as Sage rushed back to the room before she got caught.

"heya" Sans greeted her, smirking. "so i've heard you like me.."

Sage blushed at this, but didn't deny it.

"I-I do. I've heard the same about you," Sage said, exchanging expressions with the skeleton.

"so, kiddo, wanna maybe go to Grilbz? they're open right now," Sans said. "last time i went there i was feeling sort of… _bonely_!"

"Hehe, sure," Sage said. "Is this a date?"

"mayyyybe" Sans shrugged as he snapped his fingers.

"Holy shit why are we suddenly at Grillbys?" Sage questioned, oblivious to Sans's magic.

"eh, it's just something i can do with my magic," Sans said, grinning at her reaction. "burger or fries?"

"Eh, I'll take some fries."

"Hello Sans. Is this that girl you've been talking abou-" Grillby was cut off as Sans made a signal for him to shut up. "Anyways, what can I get you two?"

"i'll have some ketchup and this lovely lady will have some fries," Sans said as Sage started blushing.

The restaurant was actually rather crowded. There were booths in every direction filled with monsters of all sorts. The good thing is that all of them were too wasted to notice that there was a random human in the crowd.

"Here's your food," Grillby said as he handed him the ketchup and fries, winking.

"take a seat," Sans said, pointing to a booth in the corner of the room.

When Sage sat down, a whoopee cushion could be heard as Sage's face went redder than Sans's ketchup.

"Sans!" Sage whisper-yelled.

"eh, wasn't me," Sans said as he squirted some ketchup in his mouth. "some weirdos like to put whoopee cushions on the seats."

"So, does Papyrus cook spaghetti every night or did he do it because I was there?" Sage asked as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"he cooks it every night. it's always burnt but i eat it just to be nice," Sans answered. "so, where are you gonna be staying?"

"Probably with you and Papyrus," Sage said, shrugging as Sans failed to hold back a huge smile.

After a while of eating and talking, Sans and Sage went back home to find a note on the refrigerator explaining that Papyrus had cooking lessons with Undyne. They went to Sans's room to pass the time.

"Sans, that was really fun," Sage smiled.

"eh," Sans blushed.

Sage looked at the skeleton's mouth, then back up to his eyes.

' _YOLO!'_ Sage thought as she pressed her lips against Sans's.

Sans was caught off-guard by that for a moment, blushing. He asked for entrance as Sage parted her lips ever so slightly. They battled for dominance, Sans winning as he explored her mouth. They parted for air as Sage hugged Sans, her face redder than a tomato as she hid her face in the fluff of his jacket. What a way to end a date with a skeleton.


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Fish Lady

Sage woke up to the sound of boiling noodles, meaning that Papyrus is home. She scrambled under the covers before getting up. She gave herself a good stretch for the day's start before waking up a certain tiny sleeping skeleton.

"Sans, wake up, Paps is back," Sage whispered as Sans yawned before getting up.

The two walked into the kitchen to find Papyrus making breakfast spaghetti, which he made every morning.

"HELLO HUMAN, SANS," Papyrus greeted. "TAKE A SEAT, THE SPAGHETTI'S READY,"

Sage and Sans sat down beside each other with a plop as Papyrus served their spaghetti. The spaghetti was slightly overcooked, but Sage didn't mind. Even if the spaghetti tasted like shit Sage would still eat it just to make the adorable cinnamon roll happy.

"Thanks, Papyrus," Sage said, smiling as she twirled her fork around in the noodles.

"ANYTHING FOR MY DEAR PAL," Papyrus said, patting Sage on the head before sitting down in front of them.

Sage took a bite of spaghetti as she pondered on how it is to be a monster, possibly Sans or Papyrus. Knowing that you're harboring the key to everyone's freedom. One person who could save millions trapped underground. Sage thought this was getting too depressing so she just focused on the conversation.

"SO, BROTHER," Papyrus began. "HOW WAS YOUR DATE WITH THE HUMAN?"

"uhh... it was a good time," Sans said as Sage blushed a bit. "we went to Grillbz."

Sans whispered something in Papyrus's ear before continuing.

"afterwards we went home and just talked," Sans said, eating some more spaghetti.

This time Papyrus whispered something in Sans's ear before Sans giggled like a schoolgirl and whispered back as Sage sat there cluelessly.

After finishing their spaghetti, Sage and Sans went to their room.

"so, kiddo…" Sans started. "i'm thinking about you meeting undyne…"

"What? That fish guard? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Sage said nervously. "SHE'LL CAPTURE ME AND KILL ME!"

"nah, i've got magic on my side if she tries to," Sans said with a lazy smile. "besides, she's not that mean and once she finds out papyrus is your friend she won't care."

"Okay, I'll meet her," Sage said.

"good cause she's here right now," Sans said as they heard the front door burst open from downstairs.

"NGAAAA PAPYRUS!" A voice from downstairs called. It was a woman with a rather strong voice.

"YES, UNDYNE?" Papyrus called.

"Where's that lucky monster Sans is dating?" Undyne said, hyped to meet her.

"(Undyne… it's not a… monster…)" Papryus whispered as Undyne's excited face turned into one of curiosity. "(It's my friend… it's a human.)"

"WHAT!? NGAAAA!" Undyne yelled.

"But they're a very nice human! A-and I couldn't help but shelter them from the cold a-and please don't be mad at me U-Undyne! If you meet her y-you'll understand please don't ruin my chances of being in the royal guard!"

"Ugh, fine, stop whining ya cinnamon roll!" Undyne said.

"LAST TIME I CHECKED I WAS A SKELETON, UNDYNE. DID I TURN INTO A ROLL OF CINNAMON?" Papyrus said with a worried look on his face as Undyne snarled in laughter as she knocked on Sans's door.

"come on in," Sans said casually as she kicked the door open.

"IT REALLY IS A HUMAN OH MY GOD!" Undyne said, jaw dropping as Sans held Sage protectively.

"yes it is but there are more important matters," Sans said as Undyne gave him a worried look. "we really need to _ketchup_ because I really _relish_ our friendship and I _mustard_ worry about it a lot."

"NGAAAAAAA STOP WITH THE PUNS!" Undyne yelled. "Human. What is your name?"

"S-Sage," Sage whimpered, scared to death.

"hey, stop you're scaring the shit outta her," Sans said, glaring at Undyne. "or maybe you're just being too _saucy_."

"SANS. STOP! Now, human. You're very lucky I'm not murdering you for your soul right now, but why should I if you're Paps' friend?" Undyne said, scratching the back of her head.

"O-okay…" Sage was now hiding in the fluff of Sans's jacket.

"I've gotta go, Asgore says it's an emergency, see you later!" Undyne said, checking her phone before running off.

"she isn't that bad," Sans said, shrugging it off.

"Yea, she's just kind of scary," Sage admitted.

"eh, don't worry about her," Sans said, kissing Sage's forehead, causing her to blush.

"SAAANS THE MOVIE IS ABOUT TO COME ON THAT WE PLANNED TO WATCH WITH THE HUMAN TONIGHT!" Papyrus yelled.

 **(A/N: Sorry for so much dialogue. Don't worry, next chapter will have more description. And should I add a lemon between Sans and Sage? My friend suggested it but I'm not sure and really need to know if I should o/o)**


	10. Chapter 10: What a Pane in the Glass!

**(A/N: I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for this chapter! I was busy doing end-of-school work and stuffs and summer has officially started! [WOOT WOOT! :D] I have also decided that the lemon should be in a few chapters after Sage and Sans have gotten closer. Enjoy, :3)**

Sans and Sage walked into the living room and sat down on the green couch, which was surprisingly big enough for all of them with another extra seat, in front of a large flat screen TV. Papyrus put in a movie called _The Ghost and the Robot_ and sat down beside Sans, handing them a bucket of popcorn. Surprisingly, this was one of the rare moments where Papyrus actually cooked something without putting in spaghetti or spaghetti sauce.

"THIS ONE IS A CLASSIC! METTATON MADE THIS ONE BEFORE HE WAS IN HIS NEW BODY!" Papyrus said with a huge grin, he must be a huge fan of Mettaton.

"What do you mean by new body?" Sage asked. She still had a lot to learn about the underground.

"WELL, METTATON WAS ORIGINALLY A SIMPLE SQUARE ROBOT LIKE ON THE COVER," Papyrus explained, pointing at Mettaton's old body next to a ghost. "BUT NOW, HE'S A MORE GREATER VERSION, THAT ALPHYS DESIGNED, WHICH HAS HUMAN FEATURES!"

"Oh, that weeaboo girl who Sans told me about who is also a complete nerd?" Sage asked, brushing some hair out of her eyes.

"YES. BUT WHAT'S A BEEASHOO?" Papyrus asked, his eyes sparkling with curiosity like always.

"A weeaboo is a really shy person who likes anime a lot," Sage said, thinking about how stupid she sounds when she explains things. (DAMN MY WRITING)

"WOW, THAT SOUNDS JUST LIKE ALPHYS!" Papyrus marveled.

"guys, the movie's on. don't wanna miss this part, _tibia_ honest," Sans said, winking at his own bad pun.

"SANS THAT PUN WAS TERRIBLE!" Papyrus said, expression suddenly changing from content to angry in a split second.

"fine, i'll stop but only if you promise not to tell any _fibulas_ for a week," Sans said, winking again. (CAN SKELETONS EVEN CLOSE THEIR EYE SOCKETS? IM SO CONFUSE! AAAAAAAAAAAA!)

"SANS OH MY GOD!"

Sage, Sans, and Papyrus watched a movie. Apparently a robot fell in love with a ghost whose parents disapproved of their relationship and they secretly dating before going against their parents misunderstanding them and finally got their happy ending. Sage didn't care about the movie though, she just liked being around her two favorite skeletons. (especially sans)

"WELL, WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE MOVIE, HUMAN?" Papyrus asked.

"My name is Sage, not human."

"WELL… HUMAN HAS A BETTER RING TO IT!" Papyrus said, smiling with pride as Sage rolled her eyes.

"It was good," Sage said, shrugging.

"i didn't have the _guts_ to watch when mettaton got punished by his parents," Sans said lazily.

"SAAAANSSSS!" Papyrus said. "WHO WANTS SPAGHETTI AFTER WATCHING SUCH A GREAT MOVIE, EVEN THOUGH IT WASN'T NEARLY AS GREAT AS ME?"

"Sure, Paps," Sage answered with a soft smile as she walked to the kitchen, Sans following.

Papyrus pulled out some leftover spaghetti and heated it up and served some to Sans and Sage and lit a candle in the middle of a table.

"Papyrus, what is this setup supposed to mean?" Sage said, blushing.

"I THOUGHT YOU TWO COULD HAVE A SECOND DATE," Papyrus said.

"Dates don't work like that," Sage said, her blush now matching Sans's.

"WELL, I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Papyrus said as he jumped out of the window.

"goddammit, papyrus!" Sans said as he twirled a fork in his spaghetti. "so, what're you planning to do while we're in the underground or whatever,"

"What'dya mean?" Sage asked, clueless.

"like, fight asgore, get a house, escape, whatever…" Sans asked.

"Well, I might just stay here I guess," Sage said shyly.

"oh, good," Sans said, relieved to some degree.

"Why is Undyne's eye gone?" Sage asked, this question had been on her mind since she met Undyne but she was too shy to ask her.

"she um, got it cut off in the war between humans and monsters," Sans said. He was very cautious when mentioning the war to humans.

"She was alive?" Sage asked.

"well, duh… but she was a fishling and i was just a babybones," Sans said, some sorrow showing in his eyes as he had a flashback of the war.

 _ **Flashback because why the hell not?**_ -

"papyrus!" Sans yelled, looking for his baby brother. "where are you!"

Sans was looking for his brother for two hours straight now only to find him in the front yard playing with some dirt.

"there you are!" Sans said, picking him up. "it's dangerous to play out here! humans will kill you if they find you!"

Sans brought Papyrus into their house as he looked for his dad. (who will not be named for added mystery but maybe… maybe… could be W.D Gaster? I dunno who to make it so just say he's un-named :L) His dad was in the kitchen reading a book about psychology of humans.

"dad! the humans are outside, why are they in this part of town during the war!?" Sans began. "papyrus was out there!"

"What?" His dad said, closing his book as he ran outside.

"dad, where are you going?" Sans yelled.

"Don't worry about that, just stay inside!"

Sans waited inside, the sound of guns and arguing surrounding the house as he cradled a crying Papyrus gently in his arms. He waited for what seemed like hours before going to sleep, still holding his baby brother.

The next day, he woke up and went outside. He walked down his stairs and found his dad's body along with a knife through his skull.

"d-dad?" Sans said, choking on a sob as he started to cry.

 _ **Flashback end because idgaf -**_

"Why do you look so sad?" Sage asked, starting to feel sad too.

"my dad died in the war…" Sans said reluctantly before forgetting about the subject. "but eh, there's nothing a few terrible puns can't fix!"

"Y-Yea…" Sage said as Sans got up and went to his room, her following.

"i got you a present or whatever" Sans said, nervously handing her a black dress and some shoes.

"Thank you," Sage said, grinning as she pecked him on his cheekbone.

"no, thank _shoe_ " Sans said as he hugged the smaller frame.

"That one was terrible," Sage said, giggling quietly.

"i know."


	11. Chapter 11: Papyrus the Cockblock

**(A/N: I'm so narcissistic so I drew fanart of my own story .3. Link at the end of chapter i guess)**

 **Also, there is slight NSFW in this chapter. But there will be a lemon later i guess. Mweh. (papyrus is being a cockblock x3) (so sorry for short chapter! I'll make up for it in chapter 12 where shit goes down)**

Sage was currently in the bathroom, trying on the clothes Sans bought for her. She didn't really have any clothes here besides Sans's shirts and stuff that were way too big on her so she was happy to have some. She walked out, wearing the layered black dress and shoes.

"Does it look any good? I normally don't wear dresses…" Sage asked.

"it looks amazing on you," Sans said, blushing.

"Th-thanks.." Sage said. She was always shy when she was complimented.

Sage sat down beside Sans and kissed him on his teeth. (because skeletons dont have lips i guess :c) Sans asked for entrance as he bit her lip. She opened her mouth as his tongue slid in. They fought for dominance, but Sans let her win. His hands trailed up her curves as she caressed his ribs.

They reluctantly broke the kiss for air as Sans trailed his hands upwards. He took off Sage's dress, leaving her in her bra in panties.

"damn.." Sans muttered as his grin grew into a smirk.

Sans kissed Sage on the cheek before unclasping her blue bra and taking it off. His right eye became a blue tint as he hugged Sage. He was a flustered mess as he gave her breasts a small squeeze, eliciting a cute noise from her as he did so.

"SAAAAAANS, HUMANNN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS BACK!" Papyrus yelled from downstairs as Sage put her dress back on.

Papyrus busted through Sans's door and handed him a couple of bucks and rushed back downstairs.

"That was awkward.." Sage said, flustered as all Hell.

"i'll continue where we left off later," Sans said, winking at Sage before kissing her on the forehead and walking to the living room as Sage followed.

"HUMAN! SANS! I'M ON TV!" Papyrus squealed. "METTATON LET ME ON HIS COOKING SHOW YESTERDAY!"

"Wow, that's pretty impressive, Papyrus," Sage said, giving him a thumbs up.

Apparently he just made spaghetti on the show while Mettaton helped. They also gave samples to food critics of the underground and they judged it. It sounded like a good show to Sage.

"I'm tired," Sage said, yawning.

Sans followed her upstairs.

"goodnight," Sans said, blushing.

Sage gave a thumbs up before pulling Sans onto the bed. Sans, shocked, grabbed Sage and held her as he fell asleep with her.

 **A/N: WOW THAT WAS CHEESY :o**

Link to art: tagged/sagetale


	12. Chapter 12: Holy Asgore! :o

Papyrus, Sage, and Sans took a seat on the sofa and turned on the TV to watch the news, as they did nearly every morning. Sage took a sip of her coffee as the TV loaded and loaded until it finally came on. The three were very shocked at what they heard on the news.

" _Today the citizens of the underground are absolutely outraged! Alphys, the royal scientist, has discovered groundbreaking news! She was originally hiding the evidence in her journal but an anonymous monster snuck in and tore the page out. The page said that her studies show that we only need_ _ **one**_ _soul to escape the barrier! Absolutely greedy of Alphys to hide our key to freedom, don't you think? We'll be back after the break to interview the scientist herself!"_ The news reporter, Diana said before a commercial break.

Sage spit out her coffee as she heard this news. Everyone knew that Asgore had six souls already and Alphys never hides anything from Asgore. Asgore must have something to do with this! If he didn't, then who did?

" _Welcome back to Channel 6 news! I am here with Alphys, who was recently accused of hiding the key to our freedom! Why did you keep this discovery away from us, Alphys?" Diana asked, glaring at her as she put the microphone in her face._

" _W-Well, y-you see I was t-told not to b-because of c-confidential reasons.." Alphys began, sweating nervously. "I-I didn't w-want to b-but... there are t-things that A-Asgore wants to r-remain private and y-you should respect t-that…"_

" _What do you and Asgore plan to do now?" Diana asked._

" _A-Asgore says that is c-confidential i-information, s-sorry Diana.." Alphys stuttered._

" _Well that's all for today! We'll see you back here tomorrow!" Diana said before the TV turned off._

"what the actual fuck.." Sans muttered.

"Sans, do you know what this means..?" Sage asked, her eyes lighting up. "We might be able to make it to the surface! I can see my mom again!"

"WOWIE! THAT SOUNDS AMAZING, HUMAN!" Papyrus said, smiling a big goofy grin as Sage felt tears streaming down her face.

"what's wrong, kiddo?" Sans asked worriedly.

"Nothing.. I just miss my mom and my little sister.." Sage said, burying her face in the fur of her boyfriend's jacket.

"it's fine, we'll see them soon," Sans said, stroking her hair.

"A-Asgore, we have a p-problem!" Alphys said as she ran into the room of the king.

"Why must you bother me at this moment, Alphys?" Asgore said as he raised a furry brow.

"T-They found out t-that we o-only need one s-soul!" Alphys said as she shook uncontrollably.

"What!?" Asgore said, raising his voice. "How!?"

"S-Someone snuck into the l-lab and s-stole the paper out of my j-journal!" Alphys said.

"How many people know of this?" Asgore questioned, his expression going back to a softer, friendlier one.

"T-The whole u-underground!" Alphys said anxiously. "W-What're we going to d-do?"

"We have to get the queen back."

"B-But she h-hates you, y-your majesty!" Alphys said.

"Yes but she's the only one who can bring peace back to the underground. Do you not know of what riots will go on? I will be impeached!" Asgore said. "Where does Toriel live?"

"I-I d-don't know! I-I last seen her a-at the s-store near the r-ruins a f-few months a-ago!'

"It's okay, I have a plan."

 **A/N: This chapter was short but it's just setting ground for the next chapter, and there's two chapters today so that's fine ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13: Throw me a Bone

**A/N: Warning: NSFW because Sans is happy about the surface and wants to celebrate ;) (you can skip it if you want but i promised a friend there'd be NSFW in this chapter..) Kind of nervous about it but my friend wanted it. BLAME THEM :o (actually don't im just terrible at writing lemons :p) well, i could write a better lemon but i don't feel like it in this story sorry im just a lazybones lol :)**

Asgore ignored the riots going on outside of the castle as he grabbed his phone and dialed Toriel's number. He hadn't called her in years, but he was now facing his fear due to the urgency of the problem. He still remembered her number after all of this time. The phone started to ring.

 _One ring._

 _Two rings._

 _Three rings…_

"Hello, this is Toriel..?" She actually answered! Must've forgotten that this was Asgore.

"Oh thank goodness Tori!" Asgore said, relieved.

"What do you want?" Toriel asked, her voice turning from soft to bitter.

"It's an emergency. I need you at the castle," Asgore explained.

"And why would I help you?" Toriel said.

"This might affect the whole underground, Tori," Asgore said darkly.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes."

 **(meanwhile with the comic…)**

"so, sage.." Sans began, smirking. "you know how paps is gone with undyne today?"

"Yea..?" Sage said, raising a brow.

"how about we continue from the other day..?" Sans said, a blush adorning his face as he winked.

"S-Sure…" Sage said nervously as she hugged Sans.

Sans pulled Sage in for a quick kiss before pushing her down onto his bed. He peppered kisses down her neck before removing her oversized shirt. He unclasped her bra and threw it across the room. (it landed in the self-sustaining tornado ;c)

Sage was flustered at this point as she took off Sans's jacket and sat up with him. She pushed him down in front of her as she crawled on top of him, his eye glowing cyan as he felt a bulge form in his shorts as she caressed his boney ribs. Sage took off her pants, leaving her in only her panties as she kissed the skeleton below her.

"d-damn kiddo.." Sans said, almost as flustered as Sage.

Sage took off Sans's shorts, blushing even deeper when she seen his large glowing member.

"W-Wow, looks like you've thrown me a bone," Sage said, winking at Sans.

Sans flipped Sage on her back, still flustered, as he took off her lacy black panties.

"Ready kiddo, cause this might hurt.." Sans said nervously as Sage gave an approving nod. "Alrighty.."

Sans started to gently push himself into her warmth, slowly but steadily. Sage moaned when she was completely filled up. Sans waited for a minute or two, trying not to hurt Sage. When Sage was ready, he started moving slowly, gradually picking up the pace as she moaned. After a few minutes, Sans was going at an inhumane speed. Sage moaned as she reached her peak, Sans doing so too. Sage moaned as she was filled up completely.

The two just sat there for a while, panting as they caught their breath before Sans slid out, kissing her on the forehead as she drifted to sleep in her boyfriend's arms…

 **(what..? You though this was over? [meanwhile with asgore the lonely king])**

Toriel made her way to the castle she used to call home as she pushed her way through a few riots held near the castle. She opened the door and walked to Asgore's room, a pang of nostalgia hitting her as she walked in.

"Tori, they found out about the souls," Asgore said.

"What?" Toriel said.

"I need your help to stop the chaos that has been caused," Asgore explained.

"I can try," Toriel said.

"Thanks."

And with that, Toriel was gone. She was headed off to Hotland to try to get on TV to reach the people of the underground. After a few minutes, she was at the MTT studios and she got lucky when she bumped into exactly who she was looking for.

"Mettaton, I need to get on TV stat!' Toriel said.

"Oh sure, darling," Mettaton said with a smile. "Anything for the queen."

She walked into the headquarters with Mettaton who told the guards to back off. Mettaton grabbed a camera and started recording.

"Okay, you're on TV."

"Attention, citizens of the underground! Please stop the riots! Asgore has a good reason for getting more than one soul, I'm sure of it! Even if he doesn't, a riot isn't going to change that!" Toriel said to the camera.

"Okay, darling, the ratings were high at the time you were live so I'm sure nearly everyone seen that!" Mettaton reassured.

"Thank you, let's hope this works!" Toriel said before rushing back to the ruins.


	14. Chapter 14: Reunited With Goat Mom

Toriel knew she couldn't stay mad at Asgore. She wasn't specifically mad at him, she just didn't want him to kill all of these innocent children. Ever since she's been on TV, she's been living with Asgore in the castle. She's gotten a lot of visitors as well; a few monster children who were honored to meet the queen, and a few other monsters that welcomed her back to the main areas of the underground.

She was so lost in her thoughts she'd nearly missed the doorbell's chime. She ran down the long flight of stairs and opened the doors, gasping at her visitors. It was none other than the child she had harbored in the Ruins a few months ago and two skeletons she didn't recognize.

"Hello Sage, my child," She greeted.

"oh my god.." Sans murmered. "that voice."

"Are you the man who visits my door in the Ruins sometimes?" Toriel said, shocked to say the least.

"who would've thought a queen liked bad jokes?" Sans said, chuckling.

"So you've protected the human?" Toriel said pleased to know that he carried out his promise.

"yea," Sans said. "she's great."

"Hehe, and this is your brother?" Toriel said, gesturing to Papyrus.

"yep, he's great, isn't he?" Sans said with a smile, nudging Papyrus to introduce himself.

"OH, SORRY I FORGOT…" Papyrus said. "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND YOU MUST BE LADY ASGORE!"

"Indeed I am.." Toriel answered.

"WOWIE! MEETING A REAL QUEEN!" Papyrus said with a prideful smile.

"Oh, how rude of me! Come right in, you two!" Toriel said, moving to the side as they walked into the main room.

"What about Asgore?" Sage asked.

"He won't take your soul, it'll only make his reputation worse.." Toriel explained, leading them up a flight of stairs before arriving into their bedroom. "Asgore, we have visitors!"

"A human and two skeletons.." Asgore mumbled, studying the two. "Greetings! I see that you are a human… Do not worry, I have no wishes to take your soul, I do not need it."

"W-Why did you collect so many souls, y-your highness?" Sage said. This question's been on her mind and this was her chance to get it answered.

"Well, me and Tori had a child. His name was Asriel…" The king started, a look of sorrow in his eyes. "One day, a human fell down here. Her name was Chara. He befriended her and took her into the castle. We did not hunt humans back then, even if we did we would've gave into Asriel's face."

"Chara… I recognize that name from somewhere…" Sage mumbled.

"Well, one day Chara became very ill. She was very near death when she asked that her last request be to see the flowers of her village." Asgore explained. "She died and Asriel took her soul and became a powerful being. He traveled to the surface and he laid her body on the flowers in her town square. This was the best he could do. He was believed to have murdered Chara and was attacked. He did not fight back, he just left back to our castle and he..."

"He died…" Toriel finished the sentence for Asgore who was now tearing up.

"I was overstruck with grief and anger. I was so mad at the humans; everything was sabotaged again by the humans!" Asgore stated. "I decided to get revenge on them by overthrowing the humans on the surface. My plan was to get seven human souls to do this. For if I had six, I could become a god-like being and use the extra one to get to the surface. But of course, I was still soft. I did not want to kill the humans, I just needed their souls for revenge… But that makes no sense, now does it?"

"I'm sorry that they did that to your son," Sage said. "You know, I think monsters are actually nicer than humans. When I was on the surface, humans would judge me for my looks and everything.. They'd bully me. But down here, I see bullying is a rare issue. Monsters get along and have hope."

"WHAT DO YOU PLAN ON DOING NEXT, ASGORE?" Papyrus asked.

"I'm going to hide the six human souls and use the other to escape this place. But I to get Alphys to concentrate some extra determination into it, but that's simple…" Asgore explained. "Then we can leave and you can see your family again, Sage."

"Sans…" Sage said with a cheerful smile, hugging the skeleton. "I'll see my mom again!"

"WOWIE!" Papyrus said, joining the hug, all of them smiling cheerfully.

"Would anyone like some pie? I made some earlier and it should be cooled down by now," Toriel offered.

Everyone nodded their heads as they followed Toriel into the kitchen. They smelt the aroma of butterscotch-cinnamon pie, Sage's favorite. She cut it into five pieces and served everyone some.

"WOWIE! THIS IS ALMOST AS GREAT AS MY SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus said as he took a bite of the pie.

"Thank you!" Toriel beamed. "Does anyone have some news as of lately?"

Papyrus's eyes darted towards Sage and Sans, who were now flushed as they put down their forks. Sans laughed nervously before he decided to spill the news.

"er..." Sans started. "you know how i said sage was great? by that i mean she's _really_ great. i mean like… uh…"

Sage was flustered as she finished his sentence. "W-We're dating!"

"Oh heavens! I knew there was something with you two!" Toriel said. "It's so cute! You're just like me and Asgore used to be!"

Sage hid her face in the fluff of Sans jacket as Toriel rambled on and on about how adorable they were.

"hey kiddo," Sans said, looking at his pie. "that's fine, don't mind her. she's just being… _sweet_."

Toriel giggled softly at the terrible pun as Papyrus facepalmed.

"I'M SORRY LADY ASGORE, BUT WE HAVE TO GO NOW. UNDYNE JUST TEXTED ME AND WE HAVE TO BE AT OUR HOUSE STAT FOR COOKING LESSONS!" Papyrus said, beaming. "WE SHALL VISIT YOU LATER!"

"Oh, goodbye! And Sans, take care of Sage for me!" Toriel said, waving them as they made way down the flight of stairs.

 **A/N: sorry for not updating, I had a bit of writer's block but then I thought about how cute it'd be if Toriel seen Sage again because why the heck not? And there shall be fluff in the next chapter possibly because my friend suggested it. (and Toriel is slowly but surely falling for Asgore again)**


End file.
